


Should've asked sooner.

by TheBabblingWriter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just a drabble, Some Fluff, chilton's a lil bit of an asshole, like it's literally a sentence, masturbation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Frederick dislikes his neighbour, she's pretty, but seemingly lazy. Turns out, he was wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just exploring some idea's. If i like it, I might expand on it. 
> 
> Based on the prompt: Write about neighbours where one of them only ever sees the other one in pyjamas and then suddenly they’re wearing evening attire.
> 
> (Prompt isn't mine - found on http://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com)
> 
> UNEDITED

Frederick sighed as he closed and locked his front door behind him. He could hear her pottering about with her dog. Collecting her mail and such. He steeled himself before turning around.

She was stood there in flannel bottoms, a black tank top with a black cardigan over the top that was so long it ended at her knees. She had forgone shoes and so her pale feet contrasted with the dark bricks of her driveway. _Red nail polish today_ , he noted.

She was beautiful, there was no doubting that and he’d be lying if he hadn’t taken advantage of that, especially late at night when his hand ended up making its way into his boxers.

But she irritated him, sure she was kind, but he never saw her in anything other than pyjamas and comfy clothes. He’d eventually come to the conclusion that she didn’t work and the only reason she had such a large house was because someone paid for it in her stead.

He tried to avoid her lest she get the idea he was interested, he didn’t want to be anyone’s ‘Sugar Daddy’. He internally cringed at the thought.

“Good morning Dr Chilton.” She was smiling at him now, that dog of hers bouncing around, he eyed it carefully, he was **not** going into work with hair all over his freshly pressed suit trousers.

He forced a smile and continued walking to his car.

“Good morning.” He replied tersely.

Her smile faded slightly as he turned his back to her and got into his car. As he drove away, a brief glance in his rear-view mirror saw her squat down and pet her dog, glancing at his car.

And so the weeks past as they always did, Frederick went about his day, every morning complete with an awkward encounter with the neighbour.

* * *

 

Almost 3 months later left him at home coiffing his hair as he got ready to attend one of those ridiculous dinner parties. He wouldn’t be attended but one of the hospital’s administrators had insisted his presence was required.

He took one last look in the mirror and straightened his tie before making for the door.

Frederick opened the door and stopped short, stood there, with her hand raised to knock was his neighbour. Except, she was wearing a beautiful evening gown. He was shocked.

“Sorry to bother you Dr. Chilton, this was dropped off earlier but you weren’t home.” He only just noticed he was holding a package in her delicate hands. He took it from her and placed it on the small table closest to the door before turning back to her.

“Thank you. You look… beautiful.” He breathed. Her mouth dropped slightly until she smiled and look him over.

“I’d say you look handsome, but you always do so it’s not much of a compliment.”

Now he was speechless.

“I should go, the publication party starts soon.” She muttered before awkwardly smiling at him again and turning to go.

“Wait.” He called out, shutting and locking his front door. He moved to her side.

“Publication party?” He asked. She nodded.

“Yes, I’m a writer, I just published my newest novel and It’s already hit the bestseller list. So my friends want to celebrate.”

“That’s… well, that’s good.” He said, understanding blossoming within him. He’d been so wrong about her. Damn him.

“Would you… perhaps like to have dinner with me sometime?” He forced the words out and looked away, afraid of rejection.

There was a quiet giggle and he looked up.

“I’ve waited almost a year for you to say that. Of course I’ll have dinner with you.”

He smiled at her, the joy inside suffocating him.

“I should go, have a nice night Dr. Chilton.” She turned and made her way to her car.

“Frederick.” he called after her.

She offered him one last smile before she got into her car and he lost sight of her.


End file.
